


Supergirl Origins Episode 1

by Mindmarvel



Series: Supergirl Origin [1]
Category: Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindmarvel/pseuds/Mindmarvel
Summary: I am working on an origin story for Supergirl which i would like to try and turn into a graphic novel with DC Comics. I NEED and illustrator. If you can draw comic style and are up for the challenge to collaborate with me, or if you know someone PLEASE message me. This story is of Kara Danvers first year of coming to earth, let me know what you think! Also looking for feedback!





	1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime as soldiers scoured a vast lot of thick woodlands, searching for something, which witnesses had seen fall from the stars. It was vaguely familiar from the meteor shower that had happened years ago in the small town of Smallville.

Kara Zor-El sat up, covered in dirt. Her pod had been smashed on impact, and she had escaped free from injury. But, she was frightened of her new environment. This place was nothing like Krypton, her home. But her world was gone and there was no chance of going back.

All around her plant, life stood. This place was full of it. Amongst the sounds of trees and wildlife, she could hear the distant voices of men searching for the object that had just fallen from the sky. Her pod. Kara's instincts told her to run and hide. So she did.  
When she felt that she could run no longer, she found herself surrounded by strange looking buildings. The streets were dark and empty. She was alone. She found a dark alleyway, and sat up against the wall.

Her final thoughts of her home being destroyed plagued her mind. She was lost, alone and in a world that was alien to her. The tears overwhelmed her and she began to sob.  
"I saw a pretty young thing go in that direction over there." She heard the voice of a man say. She could have sworn that no one had seen her earlier. But who was he talking to?  
The blonde girl stopped crying and listened out for more voices. Fear begun to overwhelm her. She stood up and peered around the corner, where she saw a very tall man with dark hair, a predominant jawline and piercing blue eyes.

He was dressed in a blue suit and he was wearing a red cape. But it was the symbol of hope that he wore to his chest; her family's coat of arms, that assured her that she was in the presence of family.  
"Kara." The man said as he looked down at her.  
"Kal… is it really you?" she asked in disbelief.

Kal nodded, "But, here on earth, I go by the name of Clark," he said as he embraced her in a warm hug. She was no longer alone.  
Clark took her to his home in Smallville, where Kara met his adopted mother and father; Martha and Jonathan Kent. They were very polite to Kara, and while they allowed her to stay with them, it was only temporarily. For they were too old to raise another child.

Nonetheless, a month passed by too soon, as Kal taught Kara everything he knew in relation to earth. She was astonished to find that thanks to the yellow sun, she had been gifted with numerous extraordinary abilities, that would set her side from the humans on this earth.  
When the month was over, Kara was adopted by the Danvers family and moved to the small town of Midvale.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kara… You need to wake up, you're going to be late for your first day of school!" Edna Danvers called from downstairs at the breakfast table.  
Kara opened her eyes. She had heard the voice of her adopted mother, as clear as day. Faster than a speeding bullet, she was showered, dressed and ready for school.  
She spent a little longer on her hair because she was trying to decide how it should be worn. In the end she felt that pulled back with her blue headband looked perfect. She smiled at herself in the mirror and flew the rest of the way downstairs.

"Wow, that only took you five minutes." Her adopted father Fred told her. He was currently sitting at the table reading the news on his tablet. "I think that's a world record."  
"Which is something I would like to remind you of, Kara." Edna chimed in, as she served Kara up some pancakes. "Clark told you not to use your powers in public. That goes double for school!"

"Yeah, yeah… Don't use my powers. It's dangerous, he's such a boy scout! Can I go now? The bus will be here soon!" Kara pestered.  
"A sixteen-year old excited about going to school? Is that a Kryptonian thing?" Fred asked looking over at Edna.  
Mrs Danvers shrugged, "Sure, you can go. Just be careful, please!" Kara gobbled down her pancakes in the blink of an eye and went to run out the door.  
"Kara? Don't forget your backpack!" Edna said holding it up.

"Thank you, Mrs Danvers!" Kara said, returning to retrieve her bag, with a smile.  
"You really don't need to keep calling us that, you know. We're your foster parents!" Edna said, raising her eyebrows. But Kara had already taken her bag and left.  
When the bus came, Kara boarded the bus and greeted the driver. Kal had taught her that when meeting people for the first time, it was always polite to shake hands first.  
She held out her hand for the bus driver to shake. "Hi, I'm Kara Zor… I mean Danvers… I'm Kara Danvers!" she said with a polite smile. The elderly bus driver stared down at her hand and then back up at her.

"Go find a seat, kid." He said, "I'm on a schedule!"  
Kara shrugged and slowly made her way towards the back of the bus. As she bypassed the seats, she looked at the students with hopeful eyes. Hoping that someone would offer her the spare seat beside them, though no one did.

She began to feel nervous, as she heard them mutter under their breaths about her. She sighed, and noticed a seat by a boy about her age with dark hair and dark eyes. He had his head buried in a book.  
The spare seat beside him was the last seat left on the bus. "Can I please sit here?" she asked him.  
He looked up at her, gave a polite smile and shifted his school bag. "Sure, you're just the first person to ever ask me that. The name's Evan." He said politely.  
"Kara… Danvers!" she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

He shook her hand awkwardly, and said "You don't seem so sure about your name."  
"It's not my real name… I was adopted, just recently in fact." Kara pursed her lips together, she didn't want to say anything that would reveal her past. Fortunately for her, he didn't persist.

She smiled and sat in the seat, clutching her backpack close to her and looked around at the other students. They had all turned back to doing what they had been doing before she had boarded the bus. The boy next to her had gotten back to his reading.  
"What are you reading?" she asked him.

"Only one of the best comic books of all time!" he declared.  
"What's a comic book?" she asked.  
He raised his eyebrows at her, "You've never seen a comic book?"  
She shook her head. "No, never."

"They're my life! Within these pages the hero goes through everything that would normally kill a man, and comes out even stronger. It's something to cling to when things get hard. But you probably think it's corny." Evan said.  
"No, not at all. Do you mind if I have a look?" she asked him.  
Evan handed the comic to her and she observed the front cover and smiled, shaking her head. "Superman!" she laughed out loud.  
"You have heard of him, haven't you? The man saves Metropolis all the time!" the boy exclaimed.

"A little bit." Kara laughed and handed him back the book, as the bus came to a stop outside of Midvale High School.  
"Here we are… Midvale High," Evan said as he stood up, "…Where you either rule the school… or hide in the locker rooms."  
Kara stood up beside him and followed him off the bus. "Which category do you fall into?" she asked.  
He didn't speak again until they were walking into the school grounds.  
"The second category." He said.  
"You hide in the locker rooms? Why?" she asked as he led her to the entrance.  
"You'll see." His tone had quieted.

Kara noticed the moment that he put his head down, trying to avoid making eye contact with the other students.  
"Oh look! The nerd has a girlfriend!" One of the girls, said mocking Evan.  
"Where did you find her, Evan? On another planet?" A blonde boy asked.  
"Would have had to! No girl on earth would ever look at him!" came the voice of another girl. The group broke into a fit of laughter.  
Evan held his comic book close to his chest and stormed away, leaving Kara standing amidst the group of students.  
Kara stormed towards the group who had spoken, filled with anger for the way that they had treated her friend. "You shouldn't be so mean!" she snapped at the girl who had spoken first.

The girl looked at Kara, grinned and looked back at her friends breaking out into a fit of laughter. They were laughing at Kara. One of the students said, "She actually tried to shake the bus driver's hand." And they all broke into laughter again.  
Kara glanced over at the bin behind them, anger coursing through her veins. She couldn't control her powers as a laser beam hit the bin and set it alight. Fortunately, no one had seen her do it. Some of the students screamed.

A teacher who was passing through the corridor, immediately got in to action, putting out the fire. He then began to question the students as to who had done it.  
On realizing what she had done, Kara ran in fear, to find the nearest room to hide into. She found herself in the girl's locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kara sat on the benches in the locker room, she pulled out her phone and texted her cousin, Clark. "How did you make it through high school?" she asked him.  
She received a reply in an instant. "Hang in there, Kara. Things will get better. Just be yourself and they will love you. Clark."  
"That's easy for you to say, You're Superman!" she said to herself, but she refrained from messaging him back.

She went to the mirror and wiped away her tears and adjusted her hair. She missed Krypton. She was quite literally an alien to this school. But she decided to be optimistic and take Clark's advice, that things would get better.

She looked at her schedule in her diary, she was late for chemistry. She left the locker room and made her way through the hallway looking for her Chemistry class.  
The hallways were clear, of people and as she walked past the bin that she had set fire to, she was relieved to see that she hadn't caused too much damage. She needed to be extra careful next time. She just hoped that she wouldn't run into those bullies again.

She finally found her chemistry class and tapped on the door softly. Her teacher, a tall grey haired man who was dressed in a grey suit, answered the door.  
"You must be Kara Danvers. I'm Mr Neilson." he said, welcoming her into the classroom, "I'm glad that you could finally join us."  
She breathed in and out, full of nerves.

"You can take a seat next to Mr Evan Vasquez, Miss Danvers." He said pointing to the vacant seat right next to the boy that she had met on the bus.  
He looked up and gave a polite smile at her, moved his bag from the chair and then got back to reading his chemistry book. She took the seat and pulled out her own book, once again full of nerves as she heard students muttering about her from the other side of the room.

She cursed her super hearing at that point. She tried to ignore the words that the other students were saying about her and pulled out her own book.  
"We're on page 83," Evan whispered to her.  
"Thank you." She replied, as she found the page and begun to read quietly.

She continued to hear the students talking about her. She wondered why she had made so many enemies just for being the new girl. But she would not let that bring her down.  
The students went on to speak about Evan, they had a plan.  
A brunette boy, by the name of James raised his hand and addressed the teacher. "Mr Neilson, should my chemical be this color?" he asked holding up a glass beaker filled with a blue solution. Mr Neilson gestured for him to approach the front desk.

As the boy walked passed Evan, he tried to make it look like an accident, as he stumbled and went to spill the chemical all over Evan's head.  
Kara looked up at the chemical, with her Kryptonian speed, and breathed. She froze the chemical in place before it could spill all over him. Kara looked back down at her book again without anyone noticing.

"What the hell?" James, who was still holding the glass over Evan's head, gasped. The beaker was frozen in his hands and was nothing more than solid ice.  
The entire attention of the class was on the frozen beaker just above Evan's head.  
"James, do you expect me to believe that that was an accident?" Mr Neilson asked the kid holding the beaker.  
"Yes, I mean… No, I mean…" James was stunned at what had just happened.  
"I'll see you in detention!" Mr Neilson said, waving James away.

Evan who was also puzzled by what had happened, was also relieved. He looked at Kara, as if to ask if she had seen what had just happened. Kara shrugged and got back to reading, hoping that no one had seen her do it.  
When the bell finally rang, Kara left the classroom alongside Evan who was convinced that something magical had happened to that beaker. "It was like something in my comic book!" he explained, excitedly.

"The chemical was made up from carbon dioxide. It was nothing more." Kara said, trying to keep her secret hidden.  
"But that was different. Carbon dioxide doesn't just do that." Evan argued. "It was like when Superman breathes and turns things into ice!" he pulled out his comic book again and showed her a page where Superman had frozen his foes.  
Kara felt nervous. She couldn't risk exposing her powers and identity, nor could she allow for her friend to continue to be bullied. She would need to speak to Kal as soon as possible.

She and Evan were sitting on a bench out in the school yard, and as Evan focused on his comic book. She pulled out her phone. Clark had messaged her. "How's your first day going?"  
"I made a friend," she texted back.  
"That's good. I said you would." He replied.  
"Yeah. But the other kids are mean…" she replied.  
"I know. But remember, don't do anything that will get you into trouble." Came Clark's reply.

Kara frowned as she put her phone back into her pocket.  
"Is everything okay?" Evan asked her, noticing her look of frustration.  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just messaged my cousin. He wanted to know how my first day was going." She replied. "I told him that I made a friend."  
"Do you mean me?" Evan asked, looking up from his comic book.  
"Yep. You're the first friend I've made since I've been here." Kara replied.  
"Thanks, You're my first friend too." Evan said with a polite smile.


End file.
